Velocitor
Velocitors are Fighters who choose speed over raw power or physical resilience. They are known to be the fastest in the universe. While they don't seem strong in a straight up confrontation, their sheer speed can give them just the kind of edge they might need to win a battle. Path Features: Can't beat my speed (level 11): Your movement speed increases by your speed. Your reaction defense increases by +3, but your Repulse and Resolve defense fall by 2 each. Mach Speed (level 15): When you choose to make a double move, as long as you end near an enemy, you may make a basic melee attack. When you charge an enemy, you may make two basic melee attacks instead of one. Fastest in the universe (level 19): Once per day, as a minor action, you may put yourself first in the initiative. Once per encounter, if all of your attacks on a turn miss, you may roll initiative and go again on that initiative. You act on that initiative from that point on Velocitor powers Level 11 at will powers Mach Jab At-Will ✦ Martial, unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 2P + strength damage. If your speed is higher than your opponents, this attack goes off again, but deals only half damage. Mach kick At-Will ✦ Martial, unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 2P + strength damage. If your speed is higher than your opponents, your opponent is shoved back 1 square Level 11 encounter powers Vulcan machine gun Encounter ✦ Martial, unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 3P + strength damage. If your speed is higher than your opponents, this attack goes off twice more Mach Rush Encounter ✦ Martial, unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature, three attacks Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 2P + strength damage. If your speed is higher than your opponents, you may make a basic attack as part of this rush. Special: This attack may be used as part of a charge Level 14 utility powers Whoops! Encounter ✦ Martial, Immediate Reaction Personal Trigger: You miss with an attack Effect: Re-roll the attack, If it hits, it deals half damage. Sidestep Encounter ✦ Martial, Immediate Reaction Personal Trigger: An enemy declares an attack on you Effect: Shift three squares to the side of the attack, you take no damage. This attack can not be activated against ultimates Full speed! Daily ✦ Martial, Standard Action Personal Effect: For a number of rounds equal to your con mod you move double your normal speed. During this time you have an additional minor action, and are able to make unlimited Attacks of Opportunity. Level 16 Daily powers Space Mach attack Daily ✦ Martial, unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature, 3 attacks Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 3P + strength damage. If all three attacks hit, the enemy suffers an additional 2p Sonic explosion Daily✦ Martial, unarmed Standard Action Burst 4 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Speed vs Repulse Hit: 4P + strength damage. If any hit creatures strength is lower than your speed, they are knocked prone. Miss: Half damage, no prone. Level 20 Daily powers Blue hurricane Daily ✦ Martial, unarmed Fullround Action Ultimate Area burst 6 Target: all creatures in range Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 7P + strength damage and all creatures are knocked prone. If your speed is higher than the targets body, this attack deals half the damage again as additional damage, and they are slowed (save ends) Miss: 3p + 30 damage and creatures are still knocked prone Category:Canon Category:Paths